My Savior
by Disturbed-Mort
Summary: A Girl Who Had Been Abused By Her Boyfriend Finds Herself In Tashmore Lake And Meeting Mort. How Will She React To Morts Actions?
1. Default Chapter

Have you ever seen or heard anyone quite like Mort? Same personality, or same past? Well meet Michelle Riain, a headstrong girl just turning twenty-five and living with her boyfriend. But when things start getting freaky in the New York apartment building building where will she go? Will she be better off in her apartment? Find out....

_Run you stupid fool, run, this isnt gonna be a pretty sight._

Alex's hand swept across Michelles face leaving a huge red mark, Michelle staggered a little backwards.

'YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP AROUND, HOW DARE YOU!'

Alex's hands descended onto her neck as her life was beginning to die between his finger tips. She was struggling to breath, it was the feeling of being drowned. Her head was throbbing, she felt like someone had shot her, her face beginning to turn purple. Alex let go as she crumpled to the floor, and sprawled out over the tiles.

_He's a coward, he'll try to kick you._

_Get up, run!_

_Before its too late!_

_You don't want to turn out like your mother do you?_

Alex's leg swung towards her as she moved her aching body out of the way, shards of pain attacked her whole body and she pulled herself up and started limping towards the door. She couldnt get it open, she was too weak. A arm creeped around her neck and pulled her backwards, she felt her neck crack a little. She was flailing everywhere, arms, legs, anything, anything to get him to stop. He pulled her backwards and she used her hands to search for something, something to hurt him, scar him, scar him like he scarred her. She felt around the sitting room table and realized she left her pocket knife on the other table, but how would she get there? Was there anything else? Alex, Alex was working on the pipes yesterday and he left the screwdriver on the table. Her hands grasped the screwdriver and she plunged it into his arm. He screamed and let go of her.

_Get out, use the fire exit....ANYTHING!_

_Maybe you are a stupid little bitch Michelle._

_If you don't get out of here, you wont be anything at all!_

She went to the fire exit and opened the window, she started down the zig-zag staircase. People were watching her from below and threw they're windows as she descended downwards. She hit the pavement and ran as fast as she could.

'MICHELLE! DON'T LEAVE ME HONEY, I'M SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I LOVE YOU! MICHELLE?'

She kept on running, she had listened to him and belived him before but not again. She would no longer let herself be raped and abused while he laughed at her. No longer will she have to feel second best, or a nasty peice of trash. No more. She hailed a taxi as the taxi driver got out with open arms.

'Miss are you ok, do you need medical assistance or something?'

_Dont answer his questions, just get the hell out of there, before he comes back._

'Can you just get me out of here?'

The taxi cab driver nodded as they both got into the taxi and drove off. Michelle's face was battered, her creamy white skin was now coated with dry blood. Her gray eyes were now all black and blue, and her red hair had a bunch of blood and dirt in it. Her eyes were getting heavy though, she did not want to go to sleep but her eyes, and her body wouldnt let. She slipped into deep, undisturbed sleep.

When she awoke the taxi had stopped and the taxi-cab driver had dissapeared. She kinda freaked out and looked around. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the taxi-driver come back to the taxi with a bottle of Pepsi and Moutain Dew. He looked back at me and smiled, did he want money or something. I was confused, I didnt know where we were.

'Sir....where are we?'

He pointed out the window and buckled his seatbelt, he looked back at me and handed me the Moutain Dew.

'Tashmore Lake, and I do belive I cant take you any farther missy.'

_Give him money, give him money and hide anywhere._

_You know Alex. if he cant have you, no one will._

_He will ruin everyone in your life, and kill you when he finds you._

'How much do I owe you?'

He waved his hand, I put my wallet back in my pocket and got out of the cab. I watched it drive down the road until it was a little yellow dot. She looked around, there was a line of little shops and a bunch of people who were walking around, seemed humble enough, and the people seemed nice enough.

_Seemed nice enough?_

_Thats what you though about Alex, and then he...._

Michelle shook her head and made her way to the diner, she had enough money for a cup of coffee and Tylenol. She walked inside (after fighting with the door, she didnt know which one she was supposed to enter) and sat down at a stool. The people beside her gave her worried expressions and looked at her bloody clothes. The woman beside the counter ignored whoever was talking to her and walked over to Michelle.

'What happened to you honey?'

_Tell no one, they give you sympathy, you dont need that. Your strong._

'I kinda fell. Can I get a cup of coffee.'

She kinda mumbled a little 'sure' and proceeded to go and get Michelle her coffee. She was staring at a teenager who was handling some cigarettes, he looked at her and held one up.

'You want a pack?'

She kinda ignored him as he went back to his cigarettes. The women came back and plopped a cup of coffee in front of her. Michelle half smiled and took a sip of the coffee, she never put sugar of milk in her coffee so when a cup of it was put in front of her, she drank it right away. It was kinda disgusting, tasted like really strong tea, maybe it was really strong tea passed off for coffee. She left her coffee/tea on the counter and looked down the aisles for Tylenol. She got some and went back to the counters. People were staring at her funny, and who wouldnt. It looks like she just got out of a major bar fight. After alot of people staring at her for about five minutes, she barged out of the store.


	2. Rainey Days

_Where to go, where to go._

_Confusing isnt it?_

'Shut-up, I know perfectly well were i'm going.'

Looked around while the ran came down, taking away some of her eyesight. Actully, to tell the truth, she had nowhere to go. She needed to get out of there fast though, before Alex caught up with you.

_You know where to go?_

_Right into the hands of a rapist?_

_Murdered?_

_Physco freak?_

She thought about going back into the diner, but that women drived her insane. She felt like throwing all of her burning coffee at that women. There was a small path leading into the woods, the woods were dark. Where else did she have to go though? She went up to the highway (or what she thought was the highway) and crossed the road towards the dirt path. She took one last look back at the diner where the woman was standing there, shaking her head.

_The path that leads to nowhere i bet._

_The path that will end your life._

She shook her head and walked into the woods, owls and animals rushed through the brush, scaring Michelle, taunting Michelle. She kept on thinking something was going to jump out at her, something horrible. She couldnt see anything, the batterys in her flashlight died, so she was hoping that nothing was in front of her or behind her.

_Murdere's live in these woods._

_The obese woman said so...._

_You know sometimes murderes murder someone and they never find the bodies because they bury them so deep in the forest._

'SHUT-UP!'

She screamed very loud, causing all of the night creatures to run in terror. Sometime that nagging voice inside of her head bugged her, it constantly argued with her. Her legs started to get tired, and her throat was clenching up. She needed to sit, so she plopped herself into the middle of the road, right into a big puddle.

'Just great, i'm in the middle of butt fricken nowhere, and I'm soaked, life just gets better.'

She froze completely when she heard a voice, coming towards here, with a flashlight. She didnt know whether to run or hide, or just sit tight. The voice was coming closer, it kept on calling out 'is anyone there'. The light flashed in her eyes as she brought up her hand to sheild herself from being blinded.

'Exuse me, is there a reason your sitting out here in the frozen rain.'

_Dont tell him anything._

_Either he'll think your vonerable and rape you._

_Or he'll call the police, thinking its the 'right thing to do'._

She stared back at him, thinking about a beliveable lie. She tried to see what he looked like, but the light was blocking her veiw.

'I'm...I'm lost.'

He took the light away from her face, then she got a good look at him. Looks like he had just woken up because his hair stood on end. His hair was a brownish/blondish mixture, and he wore glasses. He also had a small moustage that looked very sophisticated.

'Ok, well, I cant let you sit out here by yourself....so here.'

She hadent noticed a dog behind him before, but it was obvious there was one because he handed her a leash, and as soon as the little tag on the leash jingled, a golden retriever came running.

'You can have Chico here for company, just so you dont get lonely. You can return him to me tomorrow, my cabin isnt far away from here. Just keep going straight.'

He kinda smiled a little, the dog licked her face. The man strudged off muttering something, he was probably annoyed because Michelles loud yell woke him up. The dog curled up beside her, she couldnt see him, but she could feel him. She layed her head on the dogs lap and went to sleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of footsteps, and then Chico started growling. She was worried, they were big thick 'thumps'.

'Exuse ma'am.'

_**Well guess who that was? Awww wasent it sweet of Mort to offer Michelle his dog! Sorry for not updating, went on a little holiday. R&R....thanks!**_

_**!SARA!**_


	3. The Hand And The Hat

**_Sorry I didnt update sooner! I didnt forget about you guys, I promise! Anyways, here it is! My Story!_**

**__**

It was a little lighter outside so I could see a tiny bit. All I could see though was a black hat and a hand, thats all. No face, no body, just a hand and a hat. Chico started growling more, maybe he was moving closer or going away, I couldnt see very well.

'Ma'am do you know where Mort Rainey may be stayin?'

His accent was slow and seductive, it made Chico growl more.

_He knows_

_Run_

_Hide_

_Scream_

_Say anything_

_DO SOMETHING!_

'NO!'

She screamed outloud startling the man and Chico. Her face went all red and her ears burned. The man kinda coughed a little and she could hear him move away a little.

'I mean no I dont, sorry that came out a little loud.'

The man didnt say a word, and walked off. Chicos growling ceaced and he layed back down beside Michelle.

_I think he knows_

_You've dug yourself into a hole you cant get out of now_

Michelle shook her head and layed back down beside Chico and went to sleep.

_**!In The Morning!**_

Michelle woke up to blinding sunlight and the smell of wet dog. She rolled over onto her stomach and sat up, the whole forest was illuminated with sunlight, it actully looked pretty. It was nothing compared to last night, and that man, _who was he_? She looked down at the sleeping dog beside her, she'd probably have to return him soon. She got up and whistled a little bit, Chico woke up right away and stood beside her.

'He said right straight ahead, no turns or anything.....right?'

She looked down at the dog as he cocked his head, Michelle sighed and started walking.

_Your lost, face it....your lost._

'I am not lost, he said go straight and I am going straight.'

_Maybe he wanted you to......_

'To what?'

_Get lost_

'I am lost....'

Michelle stopped in the middle of the dirt path and looked around, no sign of a cabin. Chico seemed content though, maybe she was going in the right direction.

_Your gonna belive a dog?_

'What other choice to I have?'

_Jesus Christ...._

The dog was tugging at the leash extremely hard, and he was whining. She started to run with the dog until she saw the top of a home, or a hunt camp. She moved around a clump of tree's and saw a cabin, most likely that man who gave her the dog. The man was outside too, sitting on the step smoking a cigarette. Chico started to bark as the leash slipped out of her hand, he bounded towards the man, and Michelle followed.

'Brought your dog back.'

Chico started to bark and bound around the porch. The man grinned a little and stomped his foot on the step making the barking stop.

'Thanks I appreciate it. Listen, I'm sorry I didnt invite you in its just, i dont invite strangers into my house.'

_Yeah right, i'm sure he's raped many little girls, like you._

'JUST SHUT-UP!'

The man went wide eyed and stared at her, she started to blush. Chico had his head cocked, if dogs could talk....Chico would be making fun of her.

'I'm sorry, I was having a conversation with myself and it got a little out of hand.'

He eyed her, eyed her like she was insane. He nodded a little and went inside, Chico followed. He left her standing on the porch.

**_How was that? Please R&R so I know what to do and what not to do! Thanks!_**

**!Sara!**


	4. Sleeping on the Couch

_**I am so sorry for not updating my faithful readers! But here is a new chappie! Sorry for the long wait!**_

Michelle didnt know where to go or what to do, this man with his dog seemed to be the only person within miles.

_**Dont even think about, you are not going in there.**_

Despite of feelings of danger in her gut she knocked on the door and the man showed his face through the screen.

'Yes?'

_**Idioit, run! Run, run, run! This is typical horror movie material!**_

'Um....I have nowhere to go, I hate to ask you this and invade your personal life but could I stay with you for a bit. I will be no trouble at all! I will even pay rent!'

She realized she was rambling and shut-up quickly, the man rubbed his eyes and opened the door.

'Come on in, sorry for the mess.....'

Michelle walked inside and looked around, it was quite messy. There were clothes strewn everywhere and Dorito's chip bags everywhere.

_**What a sadistic pig. Look at the state of his house! What does this tell you?**_

She shrugged off her thoughts as she quickly took a seat on the couch, beside all the clothes and chip bags. The man called from the kitchen, she couldnt really make out what he said.

'Exuse me? I didnt catch that!'

'Would you like a drink miss?'

'Um.....sure.'

He came out holding out a Moutain Dew, he sat down beside her and then there was a great silence.

'So....' We both said at the same time.

We both laughed nervously and then with another silence Mort got up.

'Well tonight you can either sleep on the couch or in my room.....'

_**ON THE FUCKING COUCH!**_

Oh, I think I will be fine on the couch.'

He got up and put his moutain dew can on the coffee table and said a quick good-night.....but she was a little confused, it was only 5:00 PM.

'Oh well.' She muttered.

She just decided to rest her eyes for a bit, but after a bit that voice interuppted her thoughts....

_**WAKE UP NOW!!!!!**_

_**Well there you go! Theres the other chappie! Enjoy!**_


End file.
